


Fell (Out of a Tree) for You

by ryaelle



Series: GOT7 drabbles and snippets [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher!Jinyoung, M/M, Nurse!Yugyeom, Sappy, things said under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle/pseuds/ryaelle
Summary: Yugyeom gets swindled. He doesn’t exactly mind it when it’s by a certain angelic kindergarten teacher.





	Fell (Out of a Tree) for You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very embarrassed and ashamed I wrote something so cringe. However I’m deleting this off my phone so it needs to go elsewhere... so here I suppose.

“Are you an angel?”

With a startled laugh, the young nurse pushed down the hands reaching for him. “Umm, Park Jinyoung-sshi? I think you’re the real angel here. You saved your student who climbed up a tree and couldn’t get down. You fell and shattered your kneecap however.”

“I’m in heaven?” This time Yugyeom’s too embarrassed to stop the hand that comes up to stroke his face. It’s ridiculous being called angelic by someone who looks like he actually fell from heaven. 

“You’re in the hospital. You’ve been put under anesthesia so we can operate and set your knee.”

A blissful smile comes across that face. “Thank you for being with me, angel-sshi.”

Yugyeom wants to cry as he holds the hand that’s stroking his cheek not so gently. “Actually your family is here.” 

He looks over the bed where Park Jinyoung’s two sisters have come. Instead of helping him out by distracting the high patient, they have their phones out, recording. 

“Look this way,” he points Jinyoung at them and hopes he can extricate his hand. 

Jinyoung turns his face, and the kindergarten teacher smiles at his sisters. Yugyeom feels stupefied because that grin looks so pure and he works with children and he’s kind of perfect.... and he’s a very, very doped up patient who doesn’t know what he’s saying, Yugyeom reminds himself. 

“Noona, noona, look, I married an angel!”

Yugyeom almost drops to the floor. This isn’t the first time he’s had an unruly patient on anesthesia but it’s the first time he’s been left so speechless. 

His sisters pretend to clap. One even wipes away an imaginary tear. Their phones are recording nonstop. “Did you propose to him already, Jinyoungie?”

Their brother may be angelic but these sisters are the devil. Jinyoung turns with a shocked face towards him. “I forgot the ring,” and he sounds so heartbroken. 

“I-It’s alright, I don’t need a ring,” Yugyeom manages. “Just your love,” He squeaks out because that is insanely cute and what else was he supposed to reply? He couldn’t let a patient go into the operating room upset. 

Bambam would never stop laughing if he hears this, Yugyeom thinks glumly 

A kiss is pressed to his gloved knuckles, and Yugyeom tries to desperately remember if he’d changed gloves after changing the bedpans. Oh thank god, he had. 

“Always,” is the empathetic promise. Yugyeom smiles, because it’s sweet. He hasn’t even gotten such declarations from someone he’s been in an actual relationship with. He uses his free hand to brush back hair that sticks to his patient’s forehead by sweat and possible pained tears on his way here. He glances at the clock on the wall. It’s been five minutes and he can tell from the hooded eyes and the slackening grip that the drugs are setting in. 

“Close your eyes, babe,” he tries because... why not. His patient passes out and Yugyeom calls for someone to help him wheel Park Jinyoung to his surgery.

—

“You took advantage of a drugged patient,” his husband whispers to him. Yugyeom swats at him, annoyed as the video finishes playing on the big screen. 

“I was swindled by my patient,” he responds in a hushed complaint as the speech continues. “You didn’t even buy me a ring when you proposed!” 

Jinyoung laughs, not afraid of disturbing his sister’s wedding speech. The day’s about him, after all. “You said my love was enough when we met.”

A red blush is overtaking Yugyeom’s face. He squeezes the same hand he’d held at their first meeting, the one he’d held through Jinyoung’s weeks of physiotherapy, at their first date and at the twenty seventh where Jinyoung had proposed (sans a ring). 

“It is.”


End file.
